Tatuagem
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: pra Pipehunny... um RR invertido...


**Disclaimer, The Return:**

**-FMA não me pertence. Sad but true, folks.**

**- Tatuagem não foi uma luz que saltou do meu cérebro, não. Foi Chico que fez, o danado! Mas eu to pegando emprestada... **

**Essa fic é um agrado à minha amante, Pipe-san. Espero que esteja à sua altura, querida! **

* * *

**Tatuagem**

O Coronel Mustang abriu a porta do seu escritório, com grande dificuldade. Demorou alguns segundos tateando a parede, em busca do interruptor, até perceber que as luzes já estavam acesas.

Com as costas das mãos, esfregou os olhos e firmou a visão para dentro do aposento. Entrou, sentindo as pernas mais fracas, e fechou a porta.

Tentou aprumar o corpo, reerguendo os ombros, endireitando a coluna, mas sabia que estava num estado deplorável.

Respirou fundo pra tomar coragem.

-Pensei que tinha ido comemorar sua futura premiação a Fuhrer, senhor.

Hawkeye o olhou seriamente, ainda sem desfazer a postura de continência.

Roy sorriu. Aquela era a única pessoa que ele conhecia que sabia como lhe dar uma bronca sem levantar o tom de voz.

Não havia nada em Riza Hawkeye que lhe lembrasse submissão, ainda que ela usasse aquele uniforme e todas as cordialidades de uma patente inferior.

Não, aquilo não era submissão.

Era lealdade.

Caminhou até uma cadeira, onde se permitiu desabar sobre, torcendo as mãos.

- Riza... – tomou fôlego, suspirando - Eu não sei... se estou pronto pra isso.

-É claro que está, senhor.

Ela lhe abriu um sorriso largo e sincero, abaixando o braço e se dirigindo à mesa de café. Ficaram num longo silêncio, ouvindo o barulhinho da garrafa térmica derramando o líquido negro no copo de plástico.

-Um Fuhrer precisa de uma esposa, Sargento Hawkeye. Uma mulher que o acompanhe, que seja seu alicerce nos momentos de fraqueza e dúvida. Uma companheira... – abaixou o tom de voz nas últimas palavras, o álcool ainda surtindo efeito, como se ele estive na verdade pensando naquilo pela primeira vez.

Uma mentira, já que ele havia ensaiado aquele texto tantas vezes... tantas, que Riza jamais saberia.

-Por isso, - disse, aceitando o copo de café. – decidi que devo me casar.

Mustang virou-se para fitar a sargento, que continuava a fitá-lo com aquela expressão sutilmente compreensiva, calma, esperando que ele continuasse a falar.

Mas sentada na ponta da mesa do escritório, Riza Hawkeye sentia o coração tremer. Falhar. Era inevitável que um dia ele tomasse aquela decisão, e ela sabia. Mas suportaria saber que havia outra em seu lugar?

Suportaria viver a protegê-lo enquanto ele se protegia nos braços de outra?

Como mulher que era, sempre havia guardado em si alguma esperança... Ainda que muda e discreta, era uma espera incessante de que um dia...

Roy segurou sua mão, visivelmente nervoso.

Os olhos da sargento arregalaram-se, e ela não se importou em esconder a surpresa que lhe tomava.

-Você tem sido minha companheira de uniforme desde sempre, Riza. Sei que juntos daremos conta de reconstruir esse país. – ele sorriu, se levantando – Sargento Hawkeye, devo pedir que aceite essa nova missão, ao meu lado. Como minha esposa.

Alguma coisa qualquer perdeu o brilho nos olhos de Riza.

Ela não disse que sim.

Apenas bateu continência, acenando com a cabeça um gesto positivo.

E saiu da sala.

_quero ficar no teu corpo feito tatuagem_

_que é pra te dar coragem pra seguir viagem_

_quando a noite vem_

_e também pra me perpetuar em tua escrava_

_que você pega, esfrega, nega, mas não lava_

O casamento se deu algumas semanas depois, antes que o golpe de estado, que tornaria Mustang o novo Fuhrer, realmente acontecesse.

Foi uma festa bonita, mas discreta, como o gosto da noiva. Apenas para amigos e militantes mais importantes.

A Lua-de-mel foi no quartel general, entre pilhas de papéis e telefonemas vindas de várias capitais. Uma guerra civil foi iniciada nas fronteiras da cidade do Leste.

Duas semanas depois, Roy Mustang se afirmava como novo líder daquele país.

Ele e sua adorável esposa, Riza Hawkeye Mustang.

-Riza... eu já...

-Vou terminar uns papéis, logo estarei em casa. Certamente antes de você. – ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos documentos que preenchia na velha máquina de escrever.

Roy se sentou sobre a mesa, e colocando uma das mãos sobre a bobina, a impediu de continuar a digitar.

A mulher levantou os olhos, curiosos.

-Custa me chamar pelo nome?

-_Você_ pediu que não o chamasse mais de senhor. E não o faço.

-Riza, somos casados! Somos amigos, companheiros, não somos? E o mínimo que eu espero é que você tenha alguma intimidade comigo!

Ela pegou sua mão e a retirou sobre a bobina, voltando a digitar.

Intimidade? O que ele sabia sobre intimidade? Eram amigos, companheiros, aliados, sim. Eram casados, mas nunca naqueles seis meses Roy a tocara. Dormiam em quartos separados, e nenhum dos dois fazia menção alguma de mudar aquilo.

Beijavam-se como gestos de carinho, nunca de paixão.

Ela era sua esposa. Sua companheira para as fotos de jornais e para os momentos de pressão no quartel.

Depois de tudo, era humilhação demais pedir para ser tocada...

Levantou os olhos, notando que ele não havia se mexido meio centímetro.

-Boa noite, _Roy._

O jovem Fuhrer a olhou por longos momentos, até se levantar em direção à porta, murmurando um rouco e amargo:

-Boa noite, Riza.

_quero brincar no teu corpo feito bailarina_

_que logo te alucina, salta e te ilumina_

_quando a noite vem_

_e nos músculos exaustos do teu braço_

_repousar frouxa, murcha, farta, morta de cansaço_

Roy não foi se divertir naquela noite. Ao contrário do que se esperava do antigo boêmio, ele não ia à bares nem casas de jogo, muito menos casas de moças.

Quando ele não suportava mais ser ignorado pela mulher que amava, corria do quartel para o salão de jogos dos tenentes. E lá ficava, com Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, bebendo, jogando sinuca, até o corpo implorar algum descanso.

E claro que Riza sabia.

Talvez, ela não soubesse o motivo de todas as noites Roy ir se esconder entre a bebida e os amigos, mas ela sabia onde ele estava. Ela tinha que saber. Era o papel dela. A função de esposa de um homem tão importante quanto ele...

Mas naquela noite, ele entrou em casa, e se jogou no sofá. Pediu aos empregados que o deixassem sozinho, e ficou ali sentado, alisando os pêlos do cachorro enquanto assistia o crepitar da lareira.

Imaginava porque tudo havia saído daquela maneira.

Ele amava Riza. Isso era um fato, e ele não se cansava de dizer aquilo a ela. Como não amar aquela mulher, que sempre esteve ao lado dele?

E ela _sabia_ disso.

E se fosse apenas sua dedicação... mas não. Riza era mais que isso. Riza era uma mulher forte, independente, surpreendente em todos os sentidos.

Roy não só a amava, mas também sentia uma paixão louca por ela. Ele era simplesmente fascinado pelo modo com que ela fazia o mesmo coque, todas as manhãs, antes de se vestir para o trabalho.

O jeito confiante dela andar, que fazia tremer até o mais perigoso bandido, e acalmava até a pior das tormentas.

Tudo parecia se amenizar com a simples presença dela.

-Cheguei. – ouviu, a voz baixa, certamente esperando encontrar alguma das criadas que a receberia.

Como tinham estragado tudo?

Roy se levantou, andando até a sala.

Sabia, que no fundo, ser esposa do Fuhrer era apenas uma obrigação de Riza com sua vida militar.

E que, provavelmente, não tinha nada a ver com os sentimentos dela.

Talvez, o carinho que ela nutria por ele nada mais fosse que um afeto de mãe, de irmã, de uma mulher que encontra um cachorro vira-lata na rua e decide cuidar dele. Protegê-lo. Como Riza o protegia, de todos e até dele mesmo. Jamais duvidaria do amor incondicional dela.

Mas tudo tem um limite.

E amor, sozinho, não basta.

_quero pesar feito cruz nas tuas costas_

_que te retalha em postas mas no fundo gostas_

_quando a noite vem_

Os olhos dela se apertaram, mal escondendo a leve surpresa.

-Você já chegou... Está com fome? Pedirei que façam alguma coisa.

-Já mandei todos para casa, por hoje.

Riza parou de andar no meio do corredor, e se virou, as bochechas terrivelmente coradas. Mustang não conteve um sorriso. Era inebriante ver como ela ainda mantinha certas vergonhas, como o simples fato de ficarem sozinhos.

Roy caminhou para perto dela, retirando as pastas e papéis de seus braços, e colocando na mesa do telefone.

-Eu tenho algo importante para perguntar a você.

Ela deu um passo para trás, batendo contra a parede.

Por quê? Por que depois de tanto tempo ele queria tentar agora! Pra humilhá-la ainda mais? Para tirar o único orgulho que ainda lhe restava?

Ele a prensou contra a parede, apertando seu rosto ao dela.

Sentiu a respiração afobada dele se desmanchar em seu pescoço.

-Que parte do 'eu te amo' você nunca entendeu?

-Roy... – ela se ouviu dizer, sentindo os braços dela circulando sua cintura.

-Eu não duvido do seu amor, você não duvida do meu. E mesmo assim ficamos andando em círculos. Eu preciso do seu amor, Riza, mas _mais_ que isso, eu preciso de _você_.

Ele se afastou alguns centímetros, o suficiente para fitá-la nos olhos.

Olhos encharcados.

-De quem você precisa, Roy Mustang? De sua tenente ou de sua mulher!

Ela perguntou, uma raiva de si mesma transbordando entre os dentes que esvaía-se junto das palavras.

Mas ele nunca respondeu.

Prensou seu corpo contra o dela na parede, e a beijou.

Com paixão.

_quero ser a cicatriz risonha e corrosiva_

_marcada a frio, a ferro e fogo_

_em carne viva_

Roy acordou com as lambidas do cachorro em seus pés. Soltou um palavrão, se sentando sobre a cama. A luz da janela lhe incomodava os olhos, e com as palmas das mãos, os esfregava com força.

Mas de repente aquela claridade se amenizou.

Alguém havia fechado as cortinas, e um par de mãos suaves e femininas lhe puxavam as suas, abrindo seu rosto.

-Pare de fazer isso, Roy, vai ficar todo vermelho! Quer que os chefes de estado assinem o tratado com um governante cheio de marcas no rosto?

Piscou com força, fitando aquele olhar sereno à sua frente. Sorriu, notando o coque bem feito de Riza já prendendo seus cabelos.

Cabelos loiros que se espalharam sobre ele a noite toda...

-Temos uma reunião hoje, logo de manhã. Precisa se arrumar.

Ela se levantou, ainda vestindo o roupão. Aquele tom autoritário e ainda sutil dela pareceu pela primeira vez machucar os seus ouvidos.

Roy pulou da cama, a pegando nos braços antes que chegasse até a porta.

-Roy Mustang! Me desça agora!

-Infelizmente não recebo ordens dos meus subordinados. – ele sorriu, a jogando na cama.

Desmontando aquele coque perfeito.

Riza sorriu, e se deixou ficar sendo observada por ele.

-Você tem obrigações, _Fuhrer_. Nossos problemas pessoais podem ser resolvidos depois do expediente. – afirmou, com seriedade.

-Vinte minutinhos, _Riza Mustang_... E eu resolvo todos os nossos problemas.

Ela sorriu, inclinando de leve o rosto, assistindo um Roy nu aos pés da cama, colando a mão ao lado dos olhos e fazendo posição de sentido.

-Permissão para... – ele berrou.

-Permissão concedida, _Roy. _– ela não o deixou terminar.

E no mesmo instante, todos os seus problemas haviam desaparecido e estavam resolvidos...

Pelo menos até os próximos vinte minutos.

_corações de mães, arpões_

_sereias e serpentes_

_que te rabiscam o corpo todo_

_mas não sentes_

**OWARI**

**hunny... se tu queria algo diferente, me avisa! pra versão.2 é só pedir...**


End file.
